1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of brazing a stainless steel with a stainless steel or another metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional brazing method, stainless steel materials are plated with copper on the jointing surfaces, are pressed together on the copper-plated surfaces or have a linear, powdery or pasty copper brazing material added and deposited between the opposed copper-plated surfaces, are laid and are heated above the melting point of copper so as to melt the copper (see page 505 of "Metal Engineering Dictionary" written by Masao Terasawa and published on Nov. 30, 1962.). The bonding effect obtained by such method will be low in the case of stainless steel materials and thus an improved method of brazing stainless steel having improved bonding effect is desired.